My Crazy Little World of Love
by LuminousLight
Summary: AU. Cause I hate how he acts so confident! How he appears to not remember me as much as I always remember him! And just when I thought he'll remain under my shadow, comes him in his ever so annoying smile. What am I to do, if he's my commander and I'm his cadet? (multiple pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well... So here I am... I hope you guys will like my story... You see, I've never been a dedicated writer before... I'm always the reader and reviewer, since that's the main reason why I created this account anyway... But lately, different ideas start to crowd my head that I can't seem to focus on my studies until I let the out... so... here I am XD!

This isn't technically my first fanfic... but, it's my first NaLufic so I hope you guys will understand if ever you encountered any mistakes... don't ever hesitate to tell me about it... and most importantly, share any of your opinions to me... reviewing means a lot even if this is just something I'm doing to clear my mind :D

P.S. Oh! And I have this mannerism to put a lot of dots...

Summary: AU. Cause I hate how he acts so confident! How he appears to not remember me as much as I always remember him! And just when I thought he'll remain under my shadow comes him in his ever so annoying smile. What am I to do, if he's my commander and I'm his cadet?

Prologue

Lucy's POV

"Attention!"

I flinched at the sudden voice yanking me out of my reverie, diverting my attention to our platoon's leader-slash-officer-slash-what-ever-they're-called. His black orb eyes scanned our group, pink hair swaying with the slight breeze that passed by, watching if any of us are not listening.

I sighed for what seemed like a hundredth time. I hate him. I hate his loud booming voice that always seems to scare me out of my wits. I hate how he orders us around, as if he's the king of the world. I also hate how he always looks so confident! How he could stand ordering our section around, like we're little puppies! And most of all, I hate this stupid military subject that tells us to do so!

My name's Lucy Heartfilia, a journalist of our school, Fairy Tail Academy. I belong to the highest section, giving me the privilege to study subjects that aren't supposed to be studied by a mere high school student. Our class is advanced compared to the others. Here, you'll find all of the brightest students you could ever find in this school. Most of us are math wizards, scientist, journalist, actors, actress, best painters, etc. our whole section excel not only in academic, but also in sports and arts.

I'm not trying to brag or anything, but to achieve where I am now is something that (what are teachers tell us) we should always be proud of, considering the exams we have to pass just to stay in our position and grades we have to maintain just to not get kicked off our class.

A sweat rolled down my left cheek. I grimaced at the thought of smelling like the sun again, once our last period's over. I shifted my eyes to look at the right, trying not to move my head in the process. My eyes met Erza's as my ears listen intently to Natsu's footsteps.

Erza Scarlet's this red headed beauty in our room. She's also one of my closest friends. She's our student council president, feared by all boys and protector of all girls. I know I make her sound like superwoman, but if you'll just see her in action, she pretty does look and act like one.

She gave me an assuring smile, her eyes telling that it's almost time. Smiling back, I looked at the person in front of me. _"Levy sure is serious in this subject."_ I thought to myself.

Levy McGarden's my best friend. She may be the smallest girl in our class, but her brain can never be compared to anyone, especially when it comes to history. Her greatest waterloo though, is writing essays, stories, poem, etc., the reason why she didn't join the school paper. Despite all of that, she's always smiling and never seems to run out of energy. However, whenever something important or something she really likes is happening she's always serious.

Like today. Her body is stiff, a sign that she's concentrating.

Looking straight ahead, I allowed myself to be lost in thought. It's our senior year now, and every senior is required to undergo at least 35 hours of military training. Military Training is actually a sort of club in our school. Our Facilitator, Mr. Gildarts train anyone who wants to join but when you reach your senior year, it become a necessity.

Being the top section, we became well known and respected throughout the school. Other students treat us as model students, since those are what the teachers make them see of us. There has been one section, though, that had always opposed us. And that's section IV-E

The best thing about having their section oppose us and a military training subject is that most of the high ranking officers belong to their class. Considering that our group is busy in other school affairs, I'm proud to say that none of us have any experience in those kinds of things. This means that all of us belong to the lowest rank, in short words; we get to be ordered around.

"Cadet Heartfilia! Take my command!" I jumped at Natsu's booming voice.

Natsu Dragneel, the second to the highest in the rank, Fairy Tail's prankster, and was once a friend of mine in middle school. Our communication stopped ever since I topped the entrance exam and joined the first section. Soon, our friendship ended, too.

What made me hate him now the most is that how he doesn't seem to remember me at all, like how I always remember him. It's unfair! Especially when I learned he had a girlfriend. Guess his promise never mattered to him from the start.

I trembled at the look of his eyes, cold yet warm at the same time. My stomach churned as nostalgia crept unto me. _"What did I do this time?"_

"Yes, Sir…" I answered meekly, following his command.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N: Hope you liked it… I just typed whatever came into my mind… too lazy to check my grammar. Review please XD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter II! I hope you'll R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome anime, Fairy Tail! but I do hope I do XD**

* * *

As of this point, I don't know what to do. I've been pacing around my room for quite awhile now, and whatever I do or how much I think of a solution, I can't seem to think about anything that might help me with my problem. Mr. Gildarts' words still ring in my mind, and it's making my head hurt!

After my extra class with Natsu, with him shouting every command when he's at least one meter away from me, Mr. Gildarts called me to their faculty room. There, he told me how he often notices my failure to improve in his subject due to my lack of interest. Dramatically, he said how hurt he was that one of his most favorite students, I doubt it, is disrespecting him. Of course I apologized and swore that I'll try my best to improve and was expecting him to just let it go like he usually does. When suddenly he said "I'm giving you a warning, Lucy. If your records don't improve and you fail to impress Natsu, I won't sign your clearance, or even give you a high grade."

My world crumbled at his words. I wouldn't have believed him if it weren't for his cold and serious tone, and no one dares oppose Sir Gildarts when he's serious.

I shivered at the memory. I can't believe this is to happening to me!

If Sir Gildarts won't sign my clearance by the end of the year, I'd be doomed. Our report card won't be released without our final clearance and without my final report card, I won't be able to apply in any universities!

Walking around my small apartment, I bumped my hip by the edge of a table. A small picture frame fell because of the impact. Thankfully, I manage to catch the falling object, crouching down to land on my lap before it reached the ground.

Picking up the frame, I brought it closer to see what picture it held. A small smile graced my lips. How could I forget? Guess a lot was truly in my mind lately.

"In the end, you're right. I can't solve all of my problems by myself." I said, staring at the person on the picture, oblivious to the tears that fell on the frame.

. . . . . . . . .

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted at me as we eat our lunch. Oh well, this will be troublesome. "Why were you late this morning?"

"I over slept this morning." I said, head down from embarrassment. "I went home late last night because of that 'extra' class with 'Natsu', and it took time for me to do all our assigned works last night. I barely had any sleep, too." My tone became harsher because of the mentioned name.

Levy sighed. "Well, it's a good thing Aquarius-sensei was in a good mood when you came in." My blue haired best friend smiled, relief present in her eyes.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I wouldn't want to undergo the same punishment I experienced before."

Aquarius-sensei is our English/homeroom teacher. She's this beautiful and sexy woman with long blue hair, but don't be fooled by her seemingly angelic face cause' she has a hell like attitude when you disturb her date with our P.E. teacher Sir. Scorpio. I can still remember how she almost drowned me in our school's swimming pool when I accidentally ruined her white dress, which she'll be using on her date that evening. She then warned anyone who dare piss her to suffer the same thing.

Since then, I gave my full efforts to perfect every exam she'll give and best of all, stay away from her when its not her class. So far, I haven't done the same mistake and I hope it will continue.

"Oh!" I gasped, turning to Levy. "I just remembered something Levy-chan!"

She looked at me with curious eyes as she munch on her tuna sandwich. "Can I ask you one favor?"

"Sure!" She said after gulping down her water. "Name it, I'll do it!"

I smiled. Thank God for giving me someone I can always rely on in this mortal world. "Can you train me in our Military subject?"

Levy's face fell. "Eh?!" She shouted. "You know we are not allowed to practice without the knowledge of any high ranking officers!"

"But..." I said, giving it a thought. "we can do it in my apartment! They won't see us there!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy sighed, standing on her full height. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you! You know how important rules are! We just can't ignore them. If every people has a mind saying that no one will bother to know, how will our nation improve?"

I face palmed myself, feeling down not because she rejected me but because of the thought that I almost broke a rule. Am I that desperate?

"Why do you have to train anyway, when we always do that in our last period?" She bowed, inquiring eyes looking with my nervous one. Letting out a breath, I told her everything that Mr. Gildarts told me.

"Why do you hate his subject, anyway?"

"I just don't like it!" I lied. The truth was is that I hate the person commanding us.

"You could always ask Natsu for help, you know?" Levy suggested. My heart started thumping in a fast beat with the mere thought of actually talking to him. _"Why do I feel this way?"_

"I could never do that!" I said, crossing my arms on my chest. "I'd never talk to a low section like him!" I felt Levy pat my head. She once again, sitting beside me. "Why don't you give him a chance?" She whispered, disappointment lacing her tone. She must not like what I said about being him a low section. Even I now, felt bad to my degrading words. "I'm sorry." I whispered, head down.

"He's a good person, you know?" Levy said looking at me. "_Of course I know"_

She added "He's funny, easy to be with and always determined." _"I know! I know ! I know!"_ I mentally battled.

"I just-"

"Good morning, Lucy, Levy." Erza interrupted, approaching us, Juvia following behind her.

"Good morning!" Levy greeted. "How come you guys are late?"

"Juvia took time in buying her lunch." Juvia answered.

Juvia Lockser, like Erza, one of my closest friends and classmates. She's slender with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She often wears this emotionless face and has this hobby of using her own name to identify herself. Despite that, she's very good in English, a member of the girls volley ball team, and the president of the sewing club.

"Is that so? Here join us." I offered the seat in front of me and Levy. Me, Levy, Erza and Juvia would always eat outside, under the big oak tree beside the canteen, since it's always crowded inside.

"Did we disturb something important when we came?" Erza asked with her usual demanding yet calm voice, a spoonful of strawberry cake entering her mouth.

"Nothing much." I assured her, telling her my current problem.

"Juvia agrees with Levy-san." Juvia said, her meal almost finished. "Lucy-san must not be afraid of Natsu-san. Natsu-san is just serious with his job."

"I agree with her, too." Erza joined, enjoying her cake. "He may seem scary but, when you know him you'll know that he's not, he's an obedient child if you ask me." _"Well, everyone obeys you."_

They would never understand me, regarding my past with the knucklehead. "Well, I suppose..."

"But, Juvia heard something peculiar regarding Natsu-san."

"What is it, Juvia?"Levy asked, encouraging the girl to continue. We scooted closer to the blue haired girl, curiosity getting the better of us.

"Well, Juvia heard that Natsu-san is depress with Lissana-san breaking up with him." I mentally gasped. A surge of unknown relief entering my stomach. Around me Erza seems like her usual self but Levy looks devastated.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, worry replacing my earlier bliss.

"Nothing. It's just that I've always liked that couple. Lissana is a friend of mine from the history club, and I never thought of them breaking up. They're just so..." she paused, looking for the appropriate word to use. "They just seem to belong to each other, forever!" She exclaimed.

Hurt clenched my heart. _"Why the heck am I feeling this way?"_

"Oh..." I muttered.

"Everyone was surprised." Erza interrupted. "They were always happy, and Lissana never seemed to be the type of girl who'll dump her long term crush with no particular reason."

"So you're saying that she just dumped him?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Erza nodded, savoring the last bits of her cake. "No wonder he seems grumpier than usual." I muttered.

**_RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_**

The first warning bell rang, signalling that it's ten minutes before the afternoon class starts.

"Well, I better go now, Porlyusica-sensei is expecting me before class starts. Please tell Lyra-sensei the reason I'll be a bit late." I said, gathering my things in the process.

"Sure thing Lu-chan!" Levy smiled.

"Please do think about asking Natsu for help, if ever he refuses don't hesitate to inform me." Erza offered. I smiled back at them. "Sure thing! Thanks!"

"Take care Lucy-san." Juvia added.

I turn around, heading to the science department. Maybe asking Natsu for help isn't a bad idea. If ever he truly does not know me, then I'll just set aside these weird feelings I'm encountering and ignore our past. That plan doesn't sound bad. After all, my past with him will not stop me from achieving my dreams. I just hope that it'll be easier done that said.

...

Making sure that all my accessories are off, I tied my hair in a high pony tail. One of the must-be-followed-rules-for-girls in our military class is to make sure that your hair is tied up in a pony tail and that no accessories can be seen dangling on your body, or else they'll confiscate it and will never return it to you. Just like what happened to me on the second day of our exercise, and believe me, its true.

"Lu-chan!" Levy's voice boomed. She is standing at the opening of our classroom, hair and outfit similar to mine, which is consisted of jeans and a plain white t-shirt tucked in at the top. "Are you ready now?" She asked with her seemingly excited voice.

"Yeah." I replied with my rather bore one. "Go on. I'll just keep my things."

Watching Levy go, I sighed, anxiousness creeping inside my stomach for what may happen later. I'm not scared of what will happen this period. I'm scared of what will happen after. Will he agree? What if he really doesn't remember me? What will I feel? And if he said yes and help me, what will happen next? Will this weird emotion I'm feeling worsen? I'm afraid of what may happen in the future.

"Wah!" Why the heck am I thinking like this? It's not like the world will end! You must get a hold of yourself, Lucy! You've faced problems ten times difficult than this one. Another thing is that, you're a Heartfilia!

Yes. I won't let this problem be left unsolved. I refuse to make this the reason of my down fall. I'll prove to 'him' that I can do this without his help, that I can live my life without him.

...

After our last class, which went surprisingly good, I changed my outfit back to our school uniform and proceeded to search for my good old pink headed friend. He wasn't the one who commanded us earlier, his friend Gray saying that he was called to the science department. I just hope that the knuckle head's still in school. As long as I'm concerned, I'd like to keep this little thing a secret.

I hummed as I skip my way to the science department, seeing that it was the place where he was called. Glancing at every patch of flower I pass by, I smiled as I noticed how well taken care the plants are. I was about to run when a blue cat surprised me, making me fall, face colliding first to ground.

Muttering an "ouch" as I stand, I glared at the cause of my fall. My cold eyes turned warm at the sight in front of me. The cat has big round eyes that seem to plead for forgiveness. My heart melted at its cute face. As I scoop up the cat, I giggled at the small bag its carrying. "How cute." I said. The cat purred in my arms as it scooted closer to my chest.

I continued my quest as I carry the cat in my arms. Nearing the building dedicated to be the faculty of all science teachers in our school, I heard two awfully familiar voices shouting at each other. Peering inside, I was surprised to see no other than Natsu and my science teacher Miss Porlyusica.

Leaning at the wall near the entrance of the faculty, I proceeded to listen to their conversation. I can't afford to be seen and accused for being rude by my least favorite teacher. "You can't do that to me!" I deep husky voice shouted.

"What do you mean I can't?" Miss Porlyusica said, challenging Natsu. "I have the rights to do that as your teacher!"

"But it's your fault I failed my exams!" I cringed at the volume of Natsu's voice and how disrespecting he sound.

"My fault! Why you go-!"

"If your teaching was a lot more exciting and less boring then maybe I would've listened to your teaching and even perfected all of your exams!" He snapped, interrupting Porlyusica-sensei. _"Uh-oh. I would've hold my tongue if I were you, Natsu"_

"That's the last straw, Dragneel!" Porlyusica-sensei snapped her usual calm self diminishing because of anger. "I will fail you and will make sure that you won't graduate from being a high school student for what you've shown me today!"

I could practically see Natsu's scared face just by hearing how silent he is. This is going out of hand. If Natsu fail, I'll practically fail too!

Gulping, I stepped inside the room. Knocking on the door and surprising the two I said, "Sorry to bother you Porlyusica-sensei but I couldn't help over hear your conversation."

When the two still kept silent, I added "You see sensei…" I bowed. "Natsu has been teaching me extra lessons in our military subject. Due to the extra time he has to spend with me he had no time to study any of your lessons, much less have enough sleep." I finished, recalling what she once said to me a few days ago. How I hope that what I remembered, which is her saying to me how angry she feel towards Natsu because of his tardiness and sleeping habits is right.

Time passed by, my heart thumping inside my chest. "I'm screwed!"

Porlyusica-sensei breath out a deep sigh. "Is that so?" She said calmer than before as anger diminish from her eyes.

"Why haven't you told me before?" She suddenly asked, an eyebrow rose as if disbelieving me.

"I thought it was irrelevant during those times, so I did not bother. If I knew, ma'am, I would've told it to you to prevent this from happening." I blurted, mentally thanking God for quickly giving me an excuse.

"You have a point." She whispered to herself, which I easily heard. "Is this true?" She asked, annoyance lacing her tone as she face Natsu.  
I gave a hopeful glance to Natsu, which he replied with his bewildered yet understanding ones. "Yes, but you don't have to bother Heartfilia, this is my problem." He said, trying to sound arrogant.

"Okay then." Our pink haired teacher exclaimed, sitting down on her table. "You're now excused."

We were about to leave when she suddenly said, "But if you fail your next exam, Dragneel. There will be no excuses anymore! I'll fail you like I said." Natsu nodded, fear evident on his face.

"NOW GO!" She shouted. "And Lucy!"

I turned to look at her. She stared at me, as if debating to herself whether to tell me something that's troubling her. "Nevermind." She said before motioning me to leave.

I shrugged the sudden fear that crept inside of me. What was that all about? Whatever it was, I hope it has nothing to do with them. It's the middle of the school year anyway. It's too early for him to make his move. I hope.

…

"Thanks for saving my ass back there." Natsu said, hands behind his head. I scratched the back of the blue cat's ear, making it purr as I think for a reply.

"Wait a minute." He stopped as he brought his head closer to the cat I'm holding just below my chest. "What's the matter?"

"Happy!" He exclaimed, his mouth dropping as he points at the cat.

"Eh? Happy?" I asked, looking from him to the cat.

"He's my cat!" He explained.

"Your cat? But pets are not allowed in here." I asked. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, he sorta follows me everywhere."

"Oh." I paused, thinking about it for the moment as I hand Happy back to him. "That explains it."

"Well, it would have if it weren't for our principal always shouting at me for bringing him in." He said, doing the same thing I was doing to Happy a while ago.  
I sighed, sarcasm lacing my voice. "Well, it is a school rule."

"Well, damn those school -" Before he could finish his sentence I tapped his mouth shot.

"What?—"

I looked at him making him back off a little. "You should be careful with your words, young man!" I said, poking his forehead for three times.

"What about my words, old Lady?" He asked looking confuse.

"Why you!" I huffed, stopping my sentence before anything incoherent comes out my mouth. Instead, I answered his question. "I hate when people say bad words. Words are a lot more powerful than you think. They can kill someone when misused, you know. "

"Eh?! If that's true how come I'm not dead?" He said, his face furrowed from thinking. _This man is getting on my nerves!_

"I don't mean it literally!" I bellowed, too exasperated to think of lowering my voice."People might die when-" I stopped when I heard laughter coming out from him. "And why are you laughing!" I crossed my arms.

"You know, Luigi? Your funny, I think I like you." Despite the heat that began to crawl up my face, I kicked the pink haired man on his stomach, shouting, "My names not Luigi you Idiot!"

I paused, slapping my mouth shut. "I'm sorry!" I bowed. How the heck did I lose myself!

Natsu stopped laughing. His eyes have this glint that seems to say how entertaining I am to him. "Don't worry, I'll try not to use bad words anymore."  
I straightened myself, taken aback at what he said. "Promise?" I asked, raising my hand with my pinky finger up.

"Yosh! Promise!" He finished the ritual. "That's a promise, then?' I laughed. "Anyways, I have something to ask you in return."

"Huh?" He asked dumbfounded. "I said, I have a favor to ask you in return of what I did to you, earlier."

"Oh." He said, recalling the events inside our science teacher's faculty room. "Name it I'll do it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can you teach me all the lessons I left out in military subject?" I asked, embarrassed at how awful it sounded like.

"Is that all? That's too easy."

"Well, it's not. It's something big for me you know." I said, looking at him with serious eyes. "Asking for something is a great deal for me and-"

"I said it's fine!" Natsu laughed. "and you helped me back there, too. So doing something for you is fine! Nothing to sweat about it!"

I smiled. "Okay! Thank you!"

"No prob!" He grinned, hands behind his head once more.

"I better go now." I said, beckoning to my watch.

"Oh! When do we start anyway?"

"Tomorrow! After Class! And please keep it a secret!" I bowed.

"Yeah. Yeah! Bye!" He waved as I begin to walk away.

"Bye!"

Despite the anger and embarrassment he seems to inflict in me, I can't help but feel happy at how everything worked out well. I just then realized that it doesn't matter if he remembers me or not. I'll just make new memories with him.

* * *

**Instead of updating, I decided to edit this chapter. Reviews will be much appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
